


Super Peach Gape

by ExcelDamage



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Gaping, F/M, Vaginal Gaping, huge penis, ruined anus, ruined vagina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcelDamage/pseuds/ExcelDamage
Summary: Mario was too late to save Peach, and now Bowser has ruined her for good. What will they do now?





	1. Prologue

Mario and Peach stood in her bedroom alone. The door was locked and the curtains were drawn closed, the room barely lit by the sunlight seeping in around the edges of the windows. Peach stood at the foot of her large, plush bed in only her underwear, a mixture of sadness and embarrassment on her face. Mario looked on both sternly and with worry.

Peach faced away from him, her hands moving to her panties, bending over the end of her bed as she slowly slid them down her legs. Her face turning red as she buried it in her soft, thick duvet, spreading her legs to show Mario what had become of her.

Mario moved forward and leant down to inspect her. She had been ruined by Bowser. Her pussy had been stretched out so much that it practically hung between her legs, giving a clear and unobstructed view of her cervix deep inside of her. Her asshole wasn’t any better, gaping wide open almost as much as her cunt, letting Mario see right up into her.

He reached out with a shaking hand and gently felt the edge of her pussy, she flinched. It was incredibly soft, but what do you expect after an entire week of being tenderised by Bowser’s colossal cock. He slowly slid his open hand inside her, she pushed her face down into the duvet in shame, he didn’t even have to touch the sides to touch his fingertips to the opening of her cervix.

She let out a small gasp as he did so, and let out a quiet sigh as he gently pulled his hand back out. Her pussy had been sopping wet since Mario rescued her the day before. Her legs trembled beneath her, her face was flushed red with disgraced pleasure, her entire body throbbed with the heavy beat of her heart. She could still feel that gigantic dick inside her, despite it haven’t pulled out of her hours before.

After a few more moments of silence, Mario began to speak, “I don’t think-“

“Just!” Peach snapped, cutting him off, “… Just try… please…” she begged quietly, tears now coming from her eyes, starting to soak her bed.

Mario let out a sigh and unhooked his overalls, dropping them to the floor. He reached into his boxers and pulled his penis out, sporting a half-chub. He wasn’t in the mood to be aroused right now, all he could think about was how things were never going to be the same now, about how bad he wanted to make Bowser pay for this.

He rubbed his dick up and down the shaft, slowly building his erection up as he stared down at the gaping chasm that was the remains of Peach’s pussy. He was fairly well-endowed overall, any princess would feel like a queen riding him, but there was no way he could compete with a monster like Bowser.

Mario stepped up to Peach’s ass with his now fully-erect dick in hand. He moved inside of her, her soft, plump butt cheeks pressing against him as he continued to move into her. But he couldn’t feel her insides against him.

He moved to one side so that his cock was up against the inside of her pussy and rubbed back and forth along it, but it just wasn’t right. He took a step back and grabbed his cock, slapping it back and forth against her insides. Her pussy was now more than three times as wide as his cock, barely more than a week ago it squeezed him so tightly.

Pulling entirely out of her, still holding himself in one hand, he used his other hand to caress her butt cheek, then pushed his thumb into her asshole and held it open, there was no resistance. He pushed his dick inside her ass. He could feel the sides this time, just about, but she was still loose, holding him about as tightly as putting a sock over his dick would.

“I’m sorry,” Peach whimpered, the tears now streaming down her face, “I’m sorry I let this happen, Mario…”

“Princess,” Mario said earnestly, turning her around and wrapping his arms around her, “I’m the one who let this happen. I’m the one who should be sorry, I wasn’t fast enough. I couldn’t save you from him,”  
“Mario,” her voice barely a sigh, she squeezed his body against hers, not wanting to let go. His face was full of her hair, but it smelt different now, it smelt like ash. Like the smouldering lava of Bowser’s domain. In that moment Mario knew he had to make this right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where exactly I want this to go just yet, I know what the first two chapters will be, and some rough ideas of what else can happen later on. Let me know what you think, and where youd like this to go! Cheers!


	2. Previously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week earlier. Peach has been captured once again, but has yet to learn Bowser's true intent! Things are about to get messy.

Peach sat in her cage, hugging her legs, her poufy pink dress filling the base of the cage all the way up to its edges. It hung suspended from the ceiling by a thick, dark metal chain, high above a boiling pit of lava at the centre of an enormous stone brick chamber, decorated with a plethora of spikes, pillars, and statues of King Koopa himself, Bowser. His standard M.O.

She had been hurriedly expedited to Bowser’s Castle aboard Kamek’s broom while Bowser himself took Mario head-on at her castle. Pretty standard for the most part, but it’s rare that Bowser would be this headstrong, Peach thought to herself.

She hadn’t seen hide nor scale of any of the Koopa army since she got her. Kamek had locked her up in her cage and immediately flew off with no more than a quick “Enjoy your stay, Princess.” That had been several hours ago at this point, dying of boredom in this oven of a room.

After some time a low rumblr could be heard coming from somewhere in the castle. It slowly grew louder as Peach listened, eventually becoming distinguishable as a voice, but what it was saying she could not hear. The more she listened, the more she recognised it, until it was all too clearly the unmistakable booming bass of Bowser himself, seemingly fast approaching.

“… And increase the number of Fire Flowers the Red Koopa Troopas are carrying! But only until he gets to the Snow Kingdom, then drop it way down!” guffawed Bowser, close enough now to understand, “I want to keep him going back and forth to collect them, not burning his way right through that whole area!”

“Yes, Lord Bowser!!” a much higher pitched voice practically squeaked by comparison, sounds like a Lakitu, Peach thought.

“Now I have business to attend to, so don’t interrupt me!” Bowser’s tone switching on the spot from delight to anger, “Take anything you need to Kamek! You come anywhere near this door before I’m done and I’ll be adding Dry Lakitu to the lineup!”

“Of course, Lord Bowser!!” the Lakitu squeaked again, audibly shaken at the prospect.

A moment of silence passed before the massive doors to the chamber swung violently open with aloud crash and Bowser entered, alone. He closed the doors behind him, and shut them with a large padlock in the image of his own face. A menacing grin grew across his face as he turned slowly to face Peach, dangling precariously above him.

Bowser snapped his fingers and the cage began to lower itself down towards the lava, a stone platform rising out of the bubbling molten mass, forming in front of him as he walked towards her. Bowser reached the centre of the room just as the cage became level with him and halted its descent, now only a couple feet in the air above a large circular platform that marked the end of the rising path. He looked much bigger than usual this close up.

He reached out with a large, scaly hand and pinched the fabric on the end of Peach’s dress with two sharp claws, gently rubbing it between them, “What a pretty dress,” he complimented, his voice less aggressive than before.

“Hmph!” Peach pulled her dress away from him and nestled herself up as far from him as possible, which was not very far given the size of the cage, “I’ll thank you not to touch it… creep,” she added as a final insult.

“Oh, Peach,” Bowser gave her a sincere look, “Don’t be so cold, I’ve done so much for you today,” his eyebrows furrowed, and the menacing grin once more returned to his face. He wrapped one enormous hand around the entire cage and pulled it toward himself, causing Peach to recoil in fear, “So play nice, I don’t want you to spoil our special day,”

“Special day??” Peach almost laughed at him, he sounded so absurd, “Mario will be here to rescue me in a couple short hours, and you’ll be left floating ass-up in your silly lava lake whilst he and I make our way home,”

“Hah!!” Bowser yanked on the cage, snapping it off of its chain with ease, the metal bars buckling under his brute strength, closing in around her, “Not this time, Princess. I’ve made a few adjustments, and I think Mario is going to be taking the scenic route on his way now,”

“W-what is that supposed to mean?” she demanded, trying to conceal a concerned fright from her face.

“Why it’s simple, my dear,” Bowser set the cage down to begin his grandiose monologue, “If there’s one thing Mario loves almost as much as you, it’s new items, and an actual challenge. So I’ve littered the land with a couple dozen new power-ups for him, and a whole host of fancy, but mostly meaningless, collectibles in difficult to reach locations! All sorts of new enemies and incredible platforming challenges await him, not to mention actually interesting boss fights!! Bwa Ha Ha!!! He’ll take days to get here!”

“And what do you get out of all of this, Bowser? It seems like you still expect him to get here just fine, and you know he’ll beat you when he does,” Peach stood as she spoke, in a vain effort to gain at least a little stature in the face of her captor, though she barely came up to his knee at this point.

“I thought that would be obvious,” Bowser grinned, reaching down towards the cage, “I just want a little more time with you. As much as possible, before Mario shows up again.”

Bowser opened the door to the cage and held out his hand to Peach. She looked down at the enormous paw in front of her, then up into his face with scepticism. Gingerly she reached out a dainty gloved hand and took one of his fingers.

“Very good,” he remarked, snapping his fingers with his other hand, conjuring a large bed at the centre of the chamber, big even for him. At the same time shackles appeared around Peach’s wrists and ankles, chains making their way from them all the way up to the ceiling and out of sight.

“Hey! Let me go!!” Peach bellowed, her face turning red with fury.

“Sorry, bitch,” he laughed, and flicked the crown off the top of her head, down into the lava below, “You’re in my kingdom now!” And with that he flung her onto the bed, the enchanted chains holding her in place as he strode aggressively towards her.  
“No! Don’t you dare!” Peach screamed, struggling uselessly.

It seemed as though Bowser was through with talking, he now looked at her like a piece of meat. He caressed her face with one heavy-handed paw, pushing her down into the bed. He flipped her over and lifted her dress, revealing her tight, round butt cheeks and puffy white undergarments.

“You stop this immediately! This is despicable!” Peach continued to protest in rage, but it was having no affect on Bowser, other than to turn his fowl smile that much fowler as excitement built up inside of him. He reached his hand up to her neck, hooking his claw under her dress and, with a single flick of his finger, tore it from top to bottom, shreds of fabric falling across the bed, leaving Peach in only her underwear, “You’ll pay for this,” she mumbled through gritted teeth, but her anger was quickly giving way to terror.

He flipped her over again and watched her squirm, trying both to fight against her chains, and to keep as much of her dignity as possible, clamping her legs shut tight to keep him from staring at her crotch.

“Don’t worry,” Bowser’s voice came back, now a low rumble, “We’ll get to that in a bit,” he leant forward and took a deep sniff of her scent, like flowers and sugar. He ran the tips of his claws through her hair, before opening his huge mouth and licking her, sliding his tongue from her chest, up her neck and across her face, “We have plenty of time,”

It was now Peach’s turn to be speechless, only shock and terror on her face. Did this gigantic monster really expect to be able to do… those things with her? Mario had to be almost here. This couldn’t actually be about to happen.

Bowser pushed into the bed, settling his weight as he positioned himself over her. He reached down and tucked a claw under the middle of her bra, with a gentle tug it snapped in half and the cups fell away. Her heavy breasts sagged slightly as they adjusted to the lack of support. He stared in awe at her precious tits, never seen before by anyone other than Mario he supposed. He took them all in, captivated by them, they were larger than he expected, but not too big. They sagged to either side slightly under their own weight as she lay on her back. He bit his lip as he stared at her puffy, pink areolas, a small soft nub at the centre of each one.

He caressed her breasts with his fingers, pushing down on them gently and swirling them around, then lifting his hand away slowly, catching her nipple between his thumb and finger as he lifted, pinching it tightly before letting go, allowing her breast to spring gently back into place with a visible jiggle, “No,” Peach pleaded, tears filling her eyes, but Bowser was all too deaf to her pleas.

“You have lovely tits,” Bowser grinned, looking her in the eye, “If I wasn’t quite so huge compared to you, I might suckle on them… or bend you over and milk you like a cow,” he laughed, looking back down at the nipple he’d pinched, having become hard and erect from the rough treatment. He licked his lips, salivating at the thought of her.

He continued to massage her breasts with his fingers, occasionally giving them a small tug or pinch, fondling her at will, his eyes staring unashamedly as drool pooled in his mouth. He leant down towards her, opening his mouth, his massive tongue emerging once again to lick her across her bare breasts. He closed his lips around them, and began slowly sucking on the two squishy orbs in his mouth, his tongue now swirling around them in a figure of eight pattern. She tasted incredible.

He released her breasts from his mouth, they fell sloppily back into place, covered in his saliva. He bared his teeth with a wicked grin, clearly finding it hard to control himself. His eyes moving from her shiny wet tits, up to her face. She stared down at her slimy tits in shock, then up at him in horror. His eyes moved back down her body, observing the negative space of her incredible curves, stopping when they reached the space between her thighs.

Bowser’s breathing was heavy as he stared at the bulge of Peach’s vulva through her underwear. Her pussy was right there, only a thing layer of fabric keeping it hidden, and it was about to be all his. He reached down and poked it with a single claw, it was so soft, he could feel her pussy meat squash under his touch, causing her to let out a shriek.

“Please! You can’t do this!” she begged him, “Bowser, this isn’t right! You can stop now, let me go, please!”

“Why would I stop now?” he asked, looking into her eyes as tears poured down her frightened face, her entire body quivering in fear, “We haven’t even started yet,” he moved his finger under the top of her panties and began pulling them up towards her stomach. As the fabric tightened around her pussy, the shape of her became more apparent. He could make out the individual labia, thick and plump, as her panties began to slide in between them, moving into her slit.

He continued to pull slowly upwards, her labia started to become visible either side of her panties as less and less fabric remained to cover her, until her panties were mostly up to her abdomen, what little remained at her crotch had slid between her labia entirely, like a wedgie, hidden behind her pussy meat, almost entirely exposed.

“No!” Peach screamed, slamming her legs shut. Bowser let out a small laugh and snapped his fingers once more. The chains attached to her feet rattled and began to move, pulling her legs open, leaving her unable to defend herself. He then gave her panties an aggressive tug, tearing them to shreds, and discarding them into the lava below.

At last, Peach was completely nude, her legs spread wide, presenting her tight, meaty pussy to him. Her face turning crimson, she choked on her own uneven breaths, completely incapable of doing anything to stop this monster from raping her.

Bowser softly rubbed her pussy lips, she bit her lip, trying to distract herself from the terror, waiting for this whole awful event to be over. He pushed his finger harder against her, forcing her labia apart, the tip of his finger caressing her opening.

“So tight,” he praised, “Mario must be a very gentle lover. I’m not. I’m going to enjoy breaking you in,” and with that he shoved his finger inside of her. She gasped for air as his single finger completely filled her up, stretching her open. Just one finger. How could it be so big? It was at least as long as Mario’s cock, but so much thicker.

This was it, Bowser had now truly defiled her, penetrating her most private area against her will. The tears that streamed down her face in fear now double up, blurring her vision as she began to sob. The massive finger pulled out of her, before thrusting back in again, over and over, he fucked her with his single enormous digit. Her body rocking back and forth with the motion, her breasts bouncing up and down with each violent thrust.

A cavalcade of emotions swarmed through Peach’s head. The outrage, the fear, the shock and despair. But there was also pleasure brewing inside of her. She couldn’t help it, her body was responding on its own, as Bowser massaged her erogenous zone, her cunt grew wet and slippery, allowing his finger to fly in and out of her all the more quickly.

“It seems youre enjoying yourself, you little whore,” Bowser teased, his finger slamming in and out of her whilst his thumb massaged her clit, and his other fingers squeezed her tight, juicy ass. 

Never! She thought, unable to speak past the lump in her throat. She stared up at him with hate as best she could, but this seemed to only fuel his passion, as he began to force a second finger inside of her.

No, no, no!! she screamed in her head, completely helpless to stop the violation of her body in any way. Pain and pleasure flooded her mind as the second finger was forced in, her pussy felt like it was being torn open. Being stretched open this wide by something so huge shouldn’t be possible. But nevertheless it was happening.

The fingers pounded her relentlessly, slamming against her cervix, pushing it up into her body to make room for themselves. Her stomach bulged with each thrust of his digits, his entire hand now slick with her pussy juices. Just how far was expecting to be able to push her?

After what felt like an hour of non-stop finger fucking to Peach, Bowser finally let up. He pulled his fingers out with an audible, wet slurping sound. Her cunt twitched and throbbed with her heartbeat, trying to shrink back down to its original size, but right now it was a hole to be proud of, Bowser thought. However this was nothing compared to what he still had in store.

Peach swallowed the lump in her throat, her face covered in tears and sweat and drool, “Y-you’re… a monster…” she stammered, her voice faint and uneven, “Yo-you’ll –“

“Hush now,” Bowser interrupted, “You’ll grow to enjoy this, as I turn you into my fuck toy. You’ll relish in the thought of being destroyed by my cock endlessly. Your gaping cunt will bring shame to your entire kingdom, but that won’t stop you begging me for more.”

“I…” Each of Peach’s breaths were pained and ragged, “will… never…”

Then without a response, Bowser reached down and pulled out his cock, a titanic monster in its own right. Burning hot with the heat of his blood pumping through it, rock hard and pulsing with an eagerness to fuck as the tip oozed out thick globs of precum, and far bigger than Peach had feared it would be.

With another snap of his fingers, the chains bound to Peach’s legs pulled her further open, practically popping her legs out of their sockets to spread them wider, making her scream out in pain. Bowser moved right up to her now, the base of his shaft nestling against her dripping pussy, and extending all the way up her body, his engorged head pressing against her face, pouring its sticky excretions over her.

Peach couldn’t comprehend what was even happening. This monstrous dick was the length of her entire body, the engorged glans as fat as her head, the shaft as wide as her torso. He was really going to put this thing inside of her? It couldn’t possibly happen.

“Are you ready?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First actual chapter, hope the "one week earlier" format isnt too hokey! Ended up being a lot longer than I expected, let me know what you think! cheers!


End file.
